


I remember

by tifasugar



Series: Never give up on you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam pero ni le doy líneas de conversación, Angst, Confession, Feels, Fluff, Galra Keith, M/M, SPOILER VOLTRON S7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: "Caminaban hombro con hombro en la sala abarrotada de gente, parando para saludar a personas que Keith o no conocía o nunca prestó a atención. Y mientras que Shiro reía de esa manera suya tan políticamente correcta, Keith vió a alguien frenar sobre sus pasos con el rabillo del ojo. Miró a su derecha y la respiración se le paró en el pecho.Adam."Keith POV





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA 7 DE VOLTRON

Si no fuera porque su madre atraía la atención como las polillas a la luz, diría que el hombre a su lado era la estrella de la noche. Absolutamente todo el mundo se paraba en sus pasos bien a saludarle o bien a echarle un vistazo. El héroe ha regresado. No le extrañaba, a pesar de lo usual de tenerle cerca también le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Más bien se trataba ya de una costumbre adquirida casi desde que le conoció.

Shiro había cambiado tanto o más que él mismo: su nuevo brazo protésico, los cabellos completamente blancos con los que Pidge y Lance bromeaban a menudo llamándole abuelo, su cicatriz. Y al llevar su antiguo uniforme las diferencias eran más destacables. Sin embargo él mismo también cambió muchísimo, más teniendo en cuenta ese lapso de dos años que hizo a su cuerpo… madurar, ensancharse. Keith fue consciente por primera vez de la diferencia de alturas cuando, de pie junto a Shiro una vez recuperado, no tuvo que mirar tanto hacia arriba.

Caminaban hombro con hombro en la sala abarrotada de gente, parando para saludar a personas que Keith o no conocía o nunca prestó a atención. Y mientras que Shiro reía de esa manera suya tan políticamente correcta y Krolia aguantaba el tipo con paciencia infinita ante las miradas y preguntas curiosas, Keith vio a alguien frenar sobre sus pasos con el rabillo del ojo. Miró a su derecha, a un claro en el barullo de gente y la respiración se le paró en el pecho.

Iluminado por las brillantes luces de la sala de paredes blancas, de pie, tan atractivo como le recordaba.

Adam.

Un alud de sentimientos pasó sobre él, asfixiándolo, obligándole a bajar la mirada y apretar los puños. Le dio un golpecito en la muñeca a Shiro y cuando tuvo su atención, señaló hacia su ex en un leve movimiento de cabeza, los ojos pegados a los pies.

—Te buscan —murmuró.

A su lado, Shiro tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Keith, al tener su mirada baja, vio cómo apretaba la tela gris de sus pantalones con su mano artificial. Sabía que ambos se miraban, pero ninguno decía nada. Se sintió como un extraño, un invasor en ese momento tan intimo destinado a suceder.

—Voy a… estoy —Alzó la vista de la manera más leve y la desazón se hizo dueña de su pecho al ver que Shiro no le prestaba atención.

Sus cejas blancas se juntaban en el centro con la más leve de las arrugas entre ellas, labios apretados, ojos tristes. Tragando el nudo de su garganta, Keith caminó entre el enjambre de gente llevando a su madre de la mano, dejándolo atrás, sin inmiscuirse o interrumpir su momento. Porque iba a ocurrir y no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a acompañarles. Sabía que iban a reencontrarse y _sabía_ cuál sería el resultado más probable.

Intentó hablar con todo el que se le acercaba, respondiendo preguntas, sonriendo de la manera más educada posible ante los comentarios sorprendidos de que hubiera llegado tan lejos, recibiendo miradas inquisitivas al conocer su lado galra y cerrando el pico porque sabía que ella defendería a su raza con más temple que él. Pero su mente no estaba en las conversaciones, al menos no en la suya. Su imaginación se encargó de recrear eso que casi con seguridad ocurría en ese instante, las disculpas, las lágrimas, las palabras murmuradas, los contactos… no podía soportar los contactos.

Sintiendo que se ahogaba, se disculpó con Krolia y los desconocidos con los que mantenía una conversación, dirigiéndose al exterior de la sala, a uno de los balcones solitarios, aferrándose a la barandilla en busca de apoyo. El fresco aire de la noche fue un avance, entrando en sus oprimidos pulmones, revolviéndole el pelo. La terraza apenas se iluminaba, lo justo para ver por dónde pisabas siendo la luna su mayor fuente de luz, por lo que se sintió resguardado entre las sombras. Miró al cielo, a las estrellas, deseando volver a estar entre ellas con su verdadera familia, con Shiro solo para él, sin riesgo a que le arrancasen de su lado. Sin riesgo a que volvieran a pedir que se quedara en la tierra, lejos de Keith. Porque Keith no pertenecía a ese planeta, pertenecía al espacio, a voltron, no quedaba nada aquí que le atase de ningún modo. Excepto quizás, Shiro.

Siempre había pensado en él como su hermano, admirándole desde abajo, soñando con estar a su altura y poder caminar como un igual pero sabiendo que jamás le alcanzaría. No se trataba solo de carecer de las habilidades necesarias, contaba el hecho de ser menos, de no tener el apoyo que él recibía, de ser… solo Keith. Sí, había crecido como persona y quizás ahora la relación podía ser más de igual a igual, pero en el fondo de su corazón jamás se sentiría a la altura. Y creía, de verdad creía que Shiro para él era un hermano. Sin embargo… el dolor en su pecho al pensarles juntos, a Shiro y Adam, siempre estuvo ahí. Ahora más presente que nunca. Y se preguntó si era un dolor común entre hermanos, se lo preguntó muchas veces y casi se convenció de que así era.

Pero no.

No podía seguir engañándose.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, odiando la realidad. Odiando las esperanzas que su mente decidió crear cuando solo eran ellos contra el mundo.

Le amaba, le amaba tanto que le costaba respirar. Le amaba tanto que cuando le vio despertar en esa cápsula, cuando su cuerpo admitió a su esencia, estuvo al borde de las lágrimas porque jamás sintió alivio parecido. Le amaba tanto que querría arrancarse el corazón con tal de dejar de sentir, porque no era justo para ninguno de los dos, porque _dolía. Y no es justo._ Se le enturbiaron las estrellas, la presión en su pecho volviéndose insoportable, esa voz en el fondo de su cabeza llamándole egoísta. Porque sí, le había salvado innumerables veces pero Shiro no le debía nada. No tendría por qué corresponderle solo por prácticamente dar su vida por él. Eso fue decisión suya. Y pensar lo contrario sería no tener los pies en la tierra.

—Keith —Una mano en su hombro. No. _Su mano_ en el hombro. Se apresuró a girar la cara al lado contrario, limpiándose las lágrimas de la mejilla con su propio hombro de manera disimulada—, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

—Demasiada gente —Si pretendía que su voz sonara estable, falló por completo—, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido?

—¿Eh? —En los segundos de horrible silencio en los que se vio incapaz de hablar, Shiro pareció caer en la cuenta—. Oh. Adam —Suspiró al tiempo que Keith aguantaba la respiración. No quería oírlo. _Necesitaba_ oírlo—. Ha sido intenso —Las tripas le dieron un vuelco ante esa frase tan en apariencia simple pero que tanto tenía detrás—. Hemos hablado, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Prácticamente ha sido un “te lo dije” por su parte y la verdad, no puedo discutirle, llevaba razón.

—No —Se le escapó. Cerró los ojos arrepentido de esa única sílaba.

—¿No? Keith —rió suavemente—, he muerto en el espacio y precisamente de eso me advirtió.

—No en la misión kerberos. Después de ella. Después de que _yo_ te ayudase a escapar de los galra —A pesar de llevar su chaqueta, sintió frío.

—Es lo de menos en realidad. Ha sido toda una experiencia verle de nuevo. Oírle. Él… Adam es especial, siempre tendrá un hueco en mi corazón.

—Espero que —se le rompió la voz, por lo que tuvo que carraspear—, que se haya aclarado todo.

Durante casi un minuto no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. Desconocía si le miraba o si su atención estaba puesta en otra parte _o persona_. Keith intentaba no llorar por todos los medios, no romperse. Shiro seguiría ahí, seguiría con él aunque hubiera reencontrado a ese antiguo amor. Si estuvo a su lado antes lo estaría ahora, no iba a perderle.

O quizás sí.

Quizás se quedaba en la tierra.

Quizás ya le había perdido y no lo sabía.

Su cara se giró bruscamente hacia sus manos, cubiertas de manera repentina por las de Shiro sobre la barandilla. Le soltó los dedos de ella, pasando los pulgares por las palmas.

—Vas a hacerte daño apretando tan fuerte, ¿qué ocurre? Hace un segundo estabas bien —No contestó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo al sentir que se acercaba, incapaz de mirarle—, ¿es por la situación con Adam?

—¿Tú estás bien? —murmuró sin atreverse a alzar más la voz a riesgo de volver a romper a llorar.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—No sé —Sintió el ácido subir desde sus entrañas, amenazando con volcarse, tóxico, dañino, e imparable, reflejándose en la dureza de su tono hacia la persona que menos lo merecía, transformando la pena en rabia—, Adam significó mucho para ti y no te hizo sentir precisamente bien antes de irte. No te despidió siquiera. E incluso después él… —Apretó los dientes, arrepintiéndose de ser tan irritable y de hablar sin pensar, como siempre.

—Es el pasado, es algo que está atrás. Fue hace mucho y teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que _hemos_ pasado me da la sensación de que en otra vida. Pero, él… ¿te dijo algo? No es propio de Adam comportarse mal con nadie sin motivo y sabe que eras alguien especial para mí.

—No me dijo nada, es más… —respiró hondo, pasándose las manos por la cara—, da igual, da igual, es lo que dices, está en el pasado.

—Keith, sé sincero conmigo, ¿qué ocurre? —Le apretó las manos y no pudo evitar devolver el gesto. Se sintió ridículo ante el temblor de su labio, se sintió el niño que siempre fue ante los ojos de Shiro—, Keith —Un por favor flotó en el aire sin ser pronunciado. Aspiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

—No es justo. Nada lo es. Nada de esto —El nudo en su garganta le ganaba la batalla, las emociones también—. Él siempre… y yo… no es justo, Shiro. No te merece.

Le dio unos segundos en los que no dijo absolutamente nada, inmóvil, aún con esa caricia del pulgar a las palmas de sus manos. Cuando sus emociones se estabilizaron intentó hablar porque sin duda era lo que Shiro quería, que hablase. Y probablemente se arrepintiera de esto, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba soltarlo, dejarlo salir de su mente y su pecho. Y antes de recomponerse del todo, fue Shiro el que, casi en un murmullo, dijo las palabras que acabaron por romper con toda la estabilidad que le pudiera quedar.

—Adam me ha querido mucho, y yo a él. Entiendo su postura de no querer perderme, no es el malo, nadie lo es.

—¡No! ¡No! —Se soltó de sus manos, dando un paso atrás, sabiendo que iba a excusarle tarde o temprano—. ¿Quererte? ¡Tiene una manera muy egoísta de demostrar que te quiere! ¡Nunca respetó tus sueños ni tus deseos, solo los suyos y su ambición de que te quedaras con él!

—Tenía miedo…

—¿¡Y YO NO TENÍA MIEDO CUANDO TE DIJE ADIÓS ANTES DE LA MISIÓN?! —Le gritó, mirándole por fin a la cara porque ya no había nada que esconder, abriendo su alma ante él. No tenía muy clara cuál era su expresión, todo estaba borroso: el balcón, las estrellas, Shiro—, ¡Estaba aterrado! ¡Quería darte la mano y no soltarte porque si te ibas me quedaba solo de nuevo! ¡Pero yo me habría ido contigo sin pensarlo y por su cabeza ni siquiera se cruzó la idea de acompañarte a tus misiones! —No sabía si estaba siendo injusto con Adam o no, solo sabía que llevaba con esos pensamientos arañándole el corazón mucho tiempo y los estaba soltando en el peor momento y de la peor manera posible—. Tú no lo recordarás, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de tu cara, de tu dolor cuando me dijiste que él no te apoyaba. Me acuerdo de lo frustrante que me pareció y… fue...

—En su momento pensó que hacía lo mejor para mí, no seas tan dur—

—¿¡Lo mejor para ti?! ¡Obligarte a quedarte en la tierra a su lado para su tranquilidad no es lo mejor para ti! —Las lágrimas nacidas de rabia y dolor caían calientes por sus mejillas, dejándole en evidencia.

—Keith, no lo entiendes, nuestra relación iba más allá de eso. Sus sentimi—

—¡¡NO!! T-todo el mundo… —Sorbió por la nariz, hipando, señalando al suelo—, todo el mundo aquí sabía lo ilusionado que estabas c-con la misión. Todos sabían que era la amb-bición de tu vida. Haberte obligado a quedarte con el poco tiempo que le q-quedaba a tu cuerpo… es egoísta. Es muy egoísta. No, no entiendo, no, y yo… —Se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando en ellas, alejándose de Shiro—. Pero eres tan bueno que… que le perdonas sin más. Y aún le quieres —Se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiendo un inmenso vacío en su pecho, un fuerte retortijón en sus entrañas—, aún le quieres —Y un murmullo más exhalado que pronunciado le partió el pecho en dos antes de un sollozo imposible de silenciar—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Le escuchó susurrar su nombre y se alejó ante la leve caricia de sus dedos contra el dorso de sus manos. Keith se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho, por mostrarse así de débil ante la persona a la que más deseaba probar su evolución, su madurez. ¿Dónde estaba eso ahora? ¿Dónde quedaba su entrenamiento con la Espada de Marmora? ¿Dónde quedaban esas veces al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué significaba todo ese sacrificio y crecimiento si ahora se rompía como un chiquillo de quince años?

Shiro le dejó llorar hasta que cesaron los temblores de su cuerpo. Y tras refregarse los ojos con las palmas le vio apoyado con ambos brazos en la barandilla, mirando a las estrellas que antes observaba él. Keith no sabía qué hacer, Shiro no parecía triste ni excesivamente afectado, solo pensativo.

—¿Cuántas veces me has traído de vuelta? ¿Cuántas me has buscado? —No contestó, no hacía falta. Sabía que era una pregunta retórica—. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste, aunque técnicamente no fuese a mí a quien se lo dijiste —Keith se cruzó de brazos, una mirada de incomprensión recorriendo las facciones tranquilas de Shiro—, durante nuestra pelea, me refiero. Lo recuerdo—. Keith aspiró intensamente, desviando sus ojos hacia el gastado borde de la barandilla de metal cuando lo que quería era salir corriendo. Pero Shiro se separó perezosamente de su apoyo, pasando una mano por la superficie en la que se reclinó conforme se acercaba al chico—. Esas dos palabras… ¿Fue por pura desesperación?

—No sabía qué hacer. Estaba… —Le sentía frente a él, aún más alto, sin duda más ancho, imponente como siempre—, pensé que te perdía.

—¿Soy tu hermano? ¿Tu amigo? Keith, ¿qué significan todos esos abrazos, las palabras…? —Dos dedos en su mentón hicieron que alzara despacio una mirada avergonzada. El corazón pareció pararse de manera brusca en su pecho al encontrar la ternura en esos ojos rasgados—, ¿qué significan tus miradas y sonrisas? ¿ _Keith, qué soy para ti?_

Se sabía de memoria los lunares de Shiro. El mapa de sus arrugas, hoyuelos, marcas de expresión, imperfecciones. La forma de sus cejas y labios, la de su nariz, la longitud de sus pestañas. Y sin embargo, a tan corta distancia, encontró nuevos lunares, muy pequeños, casi como pecas, junto a sus ojos, en su nariz, sobre la ceja derecha. Una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla.

No encontraba las palabras, no podía. No podía decirlo en voz alta de nuevo. Ni aunque quisiera, y es que la sensación de estar ahogándose regresó con fuerza renovada, mareándole, angustiándole. No podía hacer eso, no podía. No podía perderle y ya no de manera física. No podía perder su confianza, su apoyo, solo por un sentimiento egoísta como era lo muchísimo que le amaba. No podía.

—Dímelo otra vez, Keith —negó con la cabeza, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sin control alguno—. Necesito oírlo otra vez —Su brazo protésico le rodeó la cintura despacio, como esperando un rechazo que por supuesto nunca llegó, sus piernas acercándose a las suyas así como su pecho, percatándose casi con seguridad del potente y desbocado latido de su corazón—. Necesito saber que no es un engaño de la mente que comparto con el clon —Negó de nuevo, ahora con menos fuerza, alzando las manos hasta aferrarse a la tela gris de su uniforme hasta el que bajó la mirada. Los dedos de Shiro seguían sosteniéndole la barbilla, solo que ahora su pulgar recorría el relieve de su labio inferior—. Keith —Su aliento sobre la boca, le hizo mirar la suya de labios rellenos, carnosos, cerca, muy cerca—, Keith necesito saber que es verdad porque no quiero arrepentirme de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

El sentimiento fue tan intenso que su boca le traicionó, y aunque apenas fue un susurro supo que lo tendría que haber oído.

Imposible no hacerlo a tan corta distancia.

—Te quiero.

Se sabía de memoria la forma de ser de Shiro, sus manías y costumbres. Lo mucho que le costaba no intervenir ante una injusticia, lo fuerte de sus creencias, la extrema bondad de su corazón, su arrojo y valentía, sus capacidades de liderazgo y de motivación, ese anteponer el bienestar de los demás al propio. Sus miedos, sus metas, sus ambiciones, sus cosas favoritas y las que detestaba. Y sin embargo, ante una confesión tan sincera, le mostró una parte de él que no conocía de primera mano. Que sabía que estaba ahí, pero no creía que fuera a verla jamás. Esa mirada que decía tanto, tan cargada de sentimiento, y que solo le dedicaba a Adam.

Ahora en sus ojos.

Hacia él.

Hacia Keith.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con este momento?

Miles.

¿Y en cuantas Shiro exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones en una clara muestra de alivio?

En ninguna.

La primera caricia de su boca estuvo colmada de indecisión, comprobando, esperando en el caso de que fuera a rechazarle. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando en el fondo… _en el fondo y él lo sabía,_ lo deseaba desde que era un adolescente? Desde que le tendió la mano cuando nadie apostaba por él. Desde que depositó toda su confianza, contándole lo más privado, tratándole como a un igual a pesar de no sentirse jamás como tal a su lado.

¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de alguien como Shiro?

Keith tiró de su chaqueta, adelantando la cara en una presión de labios seguida de su fuerte respiración contra la mejilla de Shiro. Este le soltó la barbilla, pasado el brazo alrededor de su nuca, volviendo a agarrarla ahora desde atrás con sus dedos bajo el mentón de Keith, alzándolo, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y volviendo su abrazo mucho más estrecho. Tan pronto se vio hundido en su calor, lo mismo le ocurrió a su corazón, liberándole de la oscura presión que lo dominaba hacía unos instantes. Disipando sus sombras con su luz. Keith pasó sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Shiro, posando las palmas de sus manos en la parte superior de la espalda, tirando cuando al volver el beso más intenso, le encorvó hacia atrás. Se besaban como si fuera a acabarse el mundo de no hacerlo, tan solo apretones de labios y succiones de estos, miradas entre contacto y contacto, fuertes sonrojos y cálidas respiraciones.

Fue cuando el pulgar de Shiro tiró de su labio inferior que Keith abrió la boca, adelantando la lengua para encontrarse con la calidad y suavidad de la del hombre que le abrazaba, una caricia lenta, lenguas y labios gruesos brillantes de saliva. El peliblanco giró la cara, encajando sus bocas a la perfección en un beso intenso, sacando sonidos jamás pronunciados por Keith de su pecho, hondas y apasionadas respiraciones surgiendo del pecho de Shiro. Quiso acercarse más a él, hundirse aún más en sus anchos brazos y pecho, rodeándolo, sosteniéndolo, aferrado como si el centro de su estabilidad fuera Shiro.

Se separaron jadeantes, apoyando uno la frente en la del otro, ojos cerrados y respiraciones cálidas entre ellos. No aflojaban el abrazo, besándose en apenas leves roces, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras todo lo que necesitaban. Keith subió sus manos de la espalda al cuello de Shiro, pasando los pulgares por su mandíbula, lamiéndose los labios y reconociendo el sabor de él en ellos.

—Yo también —susurró Shiro, y de nuevo un sonido necesitado de entre sus labios.

—Shiro…

Más besos calmados, sus bocas conociendo cada centímetro de la del otro, memorizando con el contacto, aprendiendo por dónde tocar, por dónde besar, de qué manera hacerlo. Conociéndose de una forma nueva. Shiro suspiró, ambas manos ahora en las mejillas de Keith y una mirada enternecedora en sus ojos oscuros.

—Keith, antes de entrar, vuelve a tu estado normal —Parpadeó varias veces, mirándole sin comprenderle. Una sonrisa fue tensando las comisuras de la boca que rozaba la suya—, se te escapa el lado galra.

—¿Eh? —Se separó un poco de él, tocándose la mejilla y haciendo reír a Shiro.

—Desde que empezaste a gritarme de hecho, te diría que tuvieras cuidado con los colmillos pero no ha sido realmente ningún problema —Keith respiró hondo, no se había dado cuenta igual que no lo hizo en aquella pelea. Finalmente se separó de él, besando su frente.

—¡Aquí estáis! —Krolia asomó la cabeza al balcón, confusa al notar que algo pasaba—, cuando acabéis de… lo que sea que estéis haciendo, volved dentro. Es un poco sofocante que todas las preguntas me las hagan a mí.

—Sí, lo siento, un segundo —Su madre asintió, entrando de nuevo en el edificio tras una suave sonrisa. Miró a Shiro, sus labios más rosas de lo común debido a los besos, deseando besarle de nuevo—. Shiro, qué… ¿Ahora qué?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Al ladear su cabeza, ese mechón de pelo esponjoso de su flequillo cayó hacia la derecha. Keith alzó su mano, tocándolo y echándolo hacia atrás. Shiro inclinó la cara hacia el contacto, medio cerrando los ojos.

—A esto. ¿Cambia algo? —Llevó los ojos a los suyos con timidez, sin saber bien qué esperar.

—¿Quieres que lo cambie? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quiero estar contigo.

—Siempre podemos dejar que las cosas fluyan, no pienses de más, vamos a estar juntos de todas maneras, ya veremos cómo va evolucionando todo —Keith respiró hondo, encontrando una vez más la paz y estabilidad mental que buscaba en las palabras calmadas de Shiro. Su mirada cambió de tierna a divertida cuando un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza—. He visto [a James](https://twitter.com/cherryandsister/status/1021430441138585606) antes, ¿quieres ir a saludarle con tu madre? —Alzó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, pero —Le acercó la mano a la suya, probando su reacción. Shiro entrelazó los dedos de inmediato, dando un apretoncito—, ¿así mejor?

—Keith, eres un ser malvado.

—Soy medio galra, no puedo evitarlo.

La carcajada de Shiro le llenó el pecho de amor.

Su mirada le verificó que era correspondido y que caminase a su lado, como a un igual, apretando su mano de tanto en tanto, le llenó el pecho de orgullo.

Hizo contacto visual con Hunk de lejos que, al darse cuenta de cómo se sostenían el uno al otro, abrió la boca y los ojos con la sonrisa plasmado en ambos, meneando a Pidge, que le empujó molesta, y a Matt. El segundo levantó los pulgares con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo a Shiro reír a la mitad de la conversación que intentaba mantener. La primera puso los ojos en blanco.

Coran y Allura, junto a un Lance que _obviamente_ estaba en su salsa ante tanta atención prestada, reaccionaron con unas simples y agradables sonrisas. Bueno no. Lance no. Lance comenzó a gesticular de manera exagerada al verles llevándose primero una mano al pecho, agarrando a Allura del brazo y haciéndola reír hasta que le dio un golpecito en la frente y el chico se centró en ella, asintiendo pero mirando de nuevo sobre su hombro con las cejas alzadas casi hasta su flequillo.

Realmente, Keith no solo le dio la mano esa noche, le dio su vida entera. Aunque quizás, eso ya lo hizo hace tiempo. Años atrás. Alzó la mirada y le observó conversar con la gente que no apartaba la atención de sus dedos entrelazados, con esa misma sonrisa educada. Keith mantuvo el silencio. Satisfecho. Contento. Feliz.

Al lado de esa persona a la que le debía tanto.

Al lado de la persona por la que dio tanto.

Sin intención de separarse hasta que una fuerza mayor los obligase, sabiendo que incluso así, su conexión continuaría porque ya ocurrió antes y no había motivos para que no ocurriera una segunda vez.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Mientras pudiera ver sus sonrisas y mientras supiera que estaba bien, nada importaba.

E iría a su lado, a rescatarle, abrazarle, reír con él o besarle, como ya le dijo en su momento, las veces que hiciera falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Me da igual que esto no se haga canon, en mi mente ya lo es.  
> Nos merecemos a los nenes felices.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, ¡nos vemos en twitter y a lo mejor en la segunda parte de esto!  
> → @TifaK_Sugar ←


End file.
